Bebé Ward
by AEvaRufino
Summary: El mes a mes del embarazo de Skye llevando al pequeño bebe Ward. Sus cambios físicos y sentimentales, pero por sobretodo la adaptación del equipo a las necesidades de la hormonal morena.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa! bueno aquí una segunda historia, la verdad se me ocurrió de la nada y bueno quise compartirlo con ustedes, espero que les guste la historia. Tendrá diez capítulos, sera cortito pero bueno, algo es algo jajaja.

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: _**Primer mes (1-4 semanas)

Ya llevaban varios meses de haberse comprometido y las ganas y emociones de finalmente poder casarse tenían a Skye como loca.

A pesar de haber sido siempre muy humilde por sus condiciones quería que la boda fuese algo único y especial, después de todo se estaba casando con él, su gran amor, en el hombre en el que siempre confió y la protegió de todo aquel que intentara dañarla, pero en realidad esa era su obligación, después de todo era su supervisor oficial.

Últimamente se sentía rara, como si algo en ella estuviese cambiando, a veces se sentía con energía demás, mientras que otras no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada y esperar a que pase el día.

Ahora se encontraba planeando la evacuación para la misión que le habían asignado y que el grupo de rescate debería cumplir al pie de la letra para que todos pudiesen contar el cuento al final del día. Jemma Simmons, se encontraba con ella en el laboratorio del autobús, todo este tiempo ella se había convertido en su mejor amiga, hasta seria la dama de honor en la boda, y ya habían hasta arreglado que cuando tuviesen hijos que ellas serían las madrinas, claro que todo esto a espaldas de sus novios, que cuando las oían hablar de eso no podían evitar reírse de lo apresuradas que podían ser sus mujeres.

-¿Qué lees? ¿Algo para la boda Skye? –Preguntó Simmons con la gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Jemma aún continuaba su noviazgo con su compañero de toda la vida y el que lo seguiría siendo por muchos más años, Leo Fitz. –No puedo creer que vayas a casarte con Ward, parece que fue ayer cuando llegaste aquí.

-No, nada de eso. Son unas cosas para la misión de la semana que viene. –Contesto para luego suspirar. –Creo que nunca seré la Sra. Ward, S.H.I.E.L.D me tiene demasiado atareada. –Y si, ya habían pasado dos años desde que había conseguido convertirse oficialmente en agente de campo, claro que aún era nivel uno, pero tendría mucho tiempo para crecer en la organización.

-Y ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Te has sentido bien estas semanas? –Preguntó Jemma, algo ocultaba, y Skye no tardo en sospechar de su amiga. -¿Nauseas? ¿Mareos? –Continuó con el interrogatorio, cada vez se hundía más y más con las sospechosas preguntas que hacía.

-Ahora que lo mencionas si, supongo que es la comida del avión. –Respondió la morena para continuar con su lectora. Mientras por la puerta corrediza ingresaba el musculoso y talentoso Grant Ward. Saludo a ambas chicas y Skye no resistió a sentarse en el regazo de su novio.

-¿Se divertían? –Pregunto Ward mientras besaba los hombros de su chica. Al instante entro Fitz por el mismo lugar que lo había hecho minutos antes el otro agente.

-¿Qué pasa tortolitos? ¿Jemma les dio las buenas noticias?-Pregunto Leo con una sonrisa pícara a ambos. –Sabemos lo que han hecho. –Continuo con su tono de voz travieso. Skye y Grant no comprendían lo que su compañero quería decir. –Yo quiero ser el padrino. –A todo esto el genio se ganó un pisotón y un codazo de su novia.

-¿Por qué mejor no te callas amor? –Simmons parecía furiosa pero trato de ocultar su enojo con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas Fitz? –Preguntó Skye ansiosa.

-Skye lo que Leo ha tratado de decirles es que… -La bioquímica no encontraba las palabras para contar lo que sucedía. –Te hemos hecho unos análisis de sangre y la verdad es que por un tiempo no podrás hacer ninguna misión. –Siguió contando la chica, pero la pareja seguía sin entender.

-¿Tengo algo malo? –Pregunto Skye preocupada, Ward aferro sus brazos en su pequeña cintura.

-No, no, claro que no. –La calmó Leo con una tierna voz. –Jemma no des tantas vueltas. –Gritó su novio regañando a la chica.

-Skye está embarazada, serán padres. –Soltó la joven rápidamente pero no menos claro. Los futuros padres quedaron helados, la situación se puso incomoda porque ninguno de los dos emitía ningún tipo de palabra o gesto o algo. Los segundos pasaron hasta que ambos cayeron en la gran noticia que sus amigos les habían dado, Skye se emocionó y lloro mientras Ward la abrazaba, ambos estaban más que felices. –Lo descubrimos ayer a la tarde, mientras revisábamos tus estudios de control. Estas de cuatro semanas, ya terminaras tu primer mes, es normal que cuando te enteras de que estas embarazada ya pasó el mes, pero tranquila, tienes ocho meses más para disfrutar del pequeño bebe Ward. –Dijo y los cuatro rieron sonoramente. No podían esperar a contarle a Coulson y May.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios, y en unos dias estara el 2do capitulo de esta historia y de la otra que tengo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2:_** Segundo mes (semana 5-8)

-Todo esta perfecto, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. De una madre tan hermosa como usted no dude de que su bebé va a ser muy lindo. –Ward seguía preguntándose porque justo el médico que había conseguido para su novia era un estúpido que la piropeaba, ella era la chica de él, de Grant Ward, corrección del "Agente Grant Ward" y si no dejaba de coquetearle le rompería la cara en dos. –Va a ser muy sano, ya verán. –Continúo el médico. Era lindo, tenía ojos claros y era alto y a pesar de no ser agente de campo estaba en muy buena forma. El especialista no lo soporto más y corrió la mano del sujeto del vientre de Skye y le dedico una ruda mirada.

-Discúlpelo no ha estado durmiendo bien. –Le dijo Skye pidiendo perdón a la mujer.

Y Skye no mentía, Grant no dormía desde que se había enterado de la gran noticia acerca de su bebé, el especialista no pegaba un ojo en toda la noche y tampoco le dejaba a su mujer descansar bien. Se levantaba en la madrugada a preguntarle si necesitaba algo, si tenía hambre o sed, si el calor o el frio la molestaban. Sin duda, era insoportable, aunque nadie le decía nada porque les parecía tierno que el serio agente se comportara de esa manera con su futuro hijo y su mujer.

-De acuerdo. –Respondió el hombre. -Nada de misiones Skye, ni gestiones, ni protocolos, ese tipo de cosas que pueden llegar a estresarte, puedes leer algún libro de ayuda o conocimientos sobre el embarazo si deseas. –Aconsejó con una sonrisa. La morena sonrió entusiasmada.

Ambos se retiraron del consultorio de La Central para poder volver al autobús donde todos los estaban esperando, después de todo ese era su hogar y el que ellos más querían y apreciaban. Skye estaba comenzando a aceptar que ya no tendría más misiones por un largo tiempo, pero temía por Grant, ya que no quería que nada malo le pasara, quería que estuviese con su hijo por muchos años, pero ese era el riesgo a correr por ser agente.

Cuando llegaron al autobús, Jemma y Fitz eran los más emocionados, los esperaban sentados en el sofá blanco de cuero con una gran sonrisa, por supuesto la pareja estaba tomada de la mano y al verlos no pudieron evitar saltar de sus asientos para ver a la pareja en su dulce espera.

-¿Cómo les fue? ¿Todo bien con él bebe? ¿Qué tal el medico? –Preguntó la bioquímica con una gran sonrisa, abrazo a Skye y también a Grant.

-Todo muy bien, el doctor dijo que todo estaba en orden, es muy bueno y encantador. –Le contestó la morena acariciándose la panza. Ward rodó los ojos y se fue de la habitación.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó el chico de rulos.

-Solo está un poco cansado, debe descansar. –Respondió amablemente.

-Lo mismo que tu Skye, debes reposar y dejar de preocuparte por cosas del trabajo y pensar en tu bebe. –Dijo Simmons acariciando la panza de su mejor amiga. –Ya he estado pensando en cosas como un baby shower o alguna fiesta, también la decoración de su habitación, ¿prefieres esperar hasta saber qué será? –Y así Jemma se llevó con muchísimas preguntas a Skye a descansar un rato.

Estaba acostada en el pequeño diván, no paraba de acariciar su panza, aún era pequeña y no tenía forma, pero sabía que en unos meses ya no pasaría por la puerta del vestíbulo. Nunca pensó en ser madre, después de todo nunca tuvo una verdaderamente, estuvo en tres casas y en un orfanato pero nunca tuvo a nadie a quien llamar "mama" y atendiera sus necesidades, no, siempre había estado sola, ella y el mundo, pero eso había cambiado, ahora tenía un hogar e iba a formar su propia familia, no permitiría que su hijo o hija se sintiera solo, nunca.

-¿En qué piensas novata? –Preguntó Ward apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con sus grandes brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿Novata? Creo que te has quedado en el tiempo Grant. –Le dijo divertida la morena, el agente se acomodó a su lado y la rodeo con su brazo atrayéndola más a él.

-Claro que no, aun sigues siéndolo, para mí, claro. –Sonrió y la besó. –Aun eres nivel 1 y yo soy nivel 7, te falta mucho aun.

-Tú también eres un novato Ward, ambos somos novatos. –El especialista no lograba comprender aun. –Seremos padres por primera vez, o eso creo, ¿es tu primer hijo? –Skye estaba curiosa, aunque sabía que Grant no tenía otro hijo el que tardara tanto en responder la ponía nerviosa. -¿Me puedes contestar? –Pero el hombre no le dijo nada, se abalanzo sobre ella y atrapo sus muñecas con sus brazos y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

-¿En serio crees que tendría hijos con otra persona, novata? Estoy loco por ti. Que lo escuchen todos. – Grito como un loco haciendo que Skye riera como nunca. –No puedo creer que preguntaras esa estupidez cariño. –Ambos reían, Ward acaricio el rostro y el vientre de Skye. –Nunca he sido más feliz. ¿Y ahora me responderás? ¿En qué piensas?

-¿Seré buena madre? Jamás tuve una, no sé cómo debo comportarme. ¿Y si hago todo mal? –La chica no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Tranquila. –Ward la abrazó. –Serás una gran madre, todos te ayudaremos. Tu y yo podremos, ya veras, somos un equipo. Nunca olvides eso, siempre estaré para ti y para él bebe.

-o bebes. –Corrigió Skye. –Siempre quise tener una gran familia. ¿Qué pasa ahora agente Ward? ¿Se asustó? –Bromeó su novia.

-Claro que no me asusta, me gustaría también tener una familia numerosa. –Confesó. –Pero despacio ¿sí? –Le dijo abrazando a su novia. Y así ambos se fueron a descansar.

Hola a todos los lectores ¿que les pareció el capitulo? Hubo de todo un poco, siempre me gusta agregarle un poco de humor a mis historias, espero que les haya gustado y comenten. Muchas gracias a los comentarios del primer capitulo


End file.
